An electroluminescence (“EL”) device is a device which makes use of the phenomenon of electro luminescence to emit light. An EL device generally includes thin film transistors (“TFT”) and a light-emitting diode (“LED”) further including a light-emitting layer. If the light-emitting layer contains organic light-emitting material, the device is referred to as an organic EL device. When a current passes between a cathode and an anode of the LED device, light is emitted through the light-emitting layer.
Typically, EL devices may be classified into voltage-driven type and current-driven type. As compared to a current-driven EL device, a voltage-driven EL device may be disadvantageous in non-uniform pixel brightness caused by different threshold voltages and mobility of TFTs. Examples of current-driven EL devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,454 to Knapp, entitled “Active Matrix Electroluminescence Devices, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,466 to Yamagishi, entitled “Active Matrix Type Display Apparatus and Drive Circuit Thereof.”
For current-driven EL devices, pixel brightness is proportional to a current flowing through an LED. It is thus desirable to have an EL device that provides uniform and enhanced brightness.